


Thunderstorm

by Blade301



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade301/pseuds/Blade301
Summary: Nope ;)
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Thunderstorm

The last few days have been very exhausting for the Piston Peak Air Attack team. Many thunderstorms rage through the country and ignite forest fires. The planes have slept little and are exhausted accordingly. Today is a particularly hot day and the fire can hardly be tamed. The tired planes only return to the base after hours of unsuspecting struggle. Blade rolls exhausted into his hangar and lies down in bed. Only now does he feel his entire torso hurt. The last few days have grown quite a bit. He closes his eyes and falls asleep peacefully.  
The next morning, the loud beeping of the alarm clock shakes the helicopter out of sleep at half past four. Blade reluctantly opens his eyes.  
The sun is just rising outside as Blade slowly rolls out of his hangar. There is a stiflingly humid air over the national park, which Blade sighs with concern. "Looks like more thunderstorms are coming. More thunderstorms, more lightning strikes and more lightning strikes mean even more forest fires," he thinks worriedly. The helicopter starts its engines and takes off to check the current situation. During his flight he noticed how difficult it was to fly in this humid air. Blade finishes his turn and heads back. Once at the base there is a lot going on. Maru fills up new fire grenades and enriches huge amounts of extinguishing agent. Everyone is preparing for another hard day.  
It doesn't take long and the siren rings over the base. All are immediately ready for use and follow Blade to the job site. The team has a particularly hard time putting out the fire today and some are losing height before exhaustion. Some are getting more and more burns. Blade sends them back to the base to avoid serious accidents. The oppressive air makes the work even harder than usual, because the airplanes have difficulty breathing air and therefore cannot always fly concentrated. In the end, Blade and Dusty were left alone to contain the fire. When they are finished Blade feels how suddenly his strength fades. He also has a few burns to his stomach and shortness of breath. "Blade is flying back now you can't anymore. I'll be right behind." says Dusty worried about his boss. "Can you do it on your own?" He asks somewhat skeptically.  
Little SEAT nods and Blade heads home alone. The helicopter flies lazily towards the base and does not notice how more and more dark clouds are forming. Blade can hardly keep his ice blue eyes open. A loud thunder echoes through the park and Blade is startled. Only now does he notice that he is flying straight into a storm and it is too late to escape. The helicopter is experiencing severe turbulence. He can hardly stand them because he is too exhausted. He tries desperately to escape the storm, to no avail. "Mayday Mayday!" Blade shouts desperately. But it is too late. Blade only notices a bright light and feels a lightning strike his back. His pain is unbearable and his engines fail. Burning, the helicopter falls to the ground and hits. Blade remains motionless. Exhaustion and pain are too great.

An hour has passed since Blade's crash. His torso still shines in front of the fire that is slowly going out. Blade groans and opens his eyes a little, but quickly closes them again in pain. He tries to call for help but can only concentrate on his pain. He remembers that the anchor lake is nearby. The helicopter gathers all of its strength and climbs onto its landing gear. Blade gasps when he gets there and slowly lies down in the cool, soothing water to cool his body. He wants to be on the bank but doesn't get that far. His undercarriage gives way and Blade collapses. His head is just far enough from the water not to drown. The controversial cooling makes him shiver a lot, but he just can't pull his wounded hull out of the water. The blade breathes very hard and his pain is unbearable. He notices how he loses strength and also his consciousness.  
Back at the base, Maru took care of the slightly injured plane and sees how Dusty is at the base. ,, Is Blade still on site? "The forklift asks amazed at Dusty's return." No, he was very exhausted and flew back. "The little fire plane answers." Strange. I didn't see or hear him land, "says Maru. But then he realized:" He must have been in the storm! Blade was too exhausted, he can never escape the storm. "Dusty answers concerned." Then it is best to fly back again. We have to find him, maybe he's hurt. "Dusty nods and immediately looks for Blade.  
Dusty flies the entire route back and combs the entire area, but there is no sign of the red helicopter. He is concerned and flies the route a second time. Again nothing. There is also no sign of a blade on the radar. Dusty continues to search the area. When he noticed the anchor lake, he had to lie on the bank. It's blade. The small fire plane lands on the water and rushes to the helicopter wreck. He carefully rolls onto the bank towards the head of the seriously injured helicopter. He calls Maru directly. ,, Maru please come. ",, Maru here. Did you find Blade?" ,, Yes. It is located on the banks of the Ankersee. Please send Windlifter as soon as possible. Blade passed out! "Dusty is calling." OK. Stay with him. Help is coming. "Said Maru. Dusty carefully grabs Blade by the head and pulls him out of the water. When Blade feels the fresh air that permeates his burns, he moans softly. The small plane puts an emergency blanket over Blade's fuselage and recognizes this by the fire Helicopter trembles with pain and cold and makes Dusty restless. He gently strokes his cockpit and notices that Blade opens his eyes slightly. He groans loudly. "Shhh" It will be over soon, "he says quietly. "D..dusty ...", the helicopter can no longer say. He gasps loudly and Dusty carefully places Blade's head on one of his swimmers to help him breathe. Soon you will no longer be in pain. "The only answer he gets is a tormented groan. Dusty notices that Blade is slowly losing consciousness and prays:" Please hurry, windlifter.

Shortly thereafter, Dusty hears the approaching rotor noise of the large green helicopter. Windlifter lands right next to the injured helicopter and looks at it with concern. His whole body is marked by fire. "We should hurry. He doesn't look good at all," says Windlifter worried. Dusty nods and helps to secure the injured helicopter and make it portable for the green helicopter. Blade is carefully lifted and the two firefighters make their way home.  
On the base, Maru prepares everything for the injured helicopter and pushes a stretcher onto the runway. The other rescue workers found out about the accident and are helping the forklift prepare. A little later, Windlifter and Dusty arrive to carefully place Blade on the provided stretcher. Maru loosens the straps and looks under the emergency blanket. The blade is still shaking pretty badly. "Get him to the medical hangar quickly! I need to take care of his burns as soon as possible. Dynamite! Get preheated blankets quickly. We need to get him back to body temperature." Everyone goes to work to support Maru. In the medical hangar, the forklift removes the emergency blanket and begins wound care. Dusty removes the remaining soot from Blade's body with a damp cloth and helps Maru bandage the wounds. The forklift next takes care of his remaining injuries. The helicopter was seriously injured on the flank. A deep dent with a small crack. Otherwise he has a lot of hematomas and his rotor blades are kinked. Due to the rapid cooling, the blade developed a slight fever and trembled with pain and cold.  
A few hours later, Maru is finished and puts a pre-warmed blanket over the helicopter's sore fuselage. The forklift did a great job. Most of the dents have been restored and the crack in the flank is welded and connected. His whole body is free from color. Only the rotors and a new coat of paint are missing. Maru checks his vital signs and lets Blade sleep. When he leaves the medical hangar, all rescue workers approach him. "How is he?" Dusty asks concerned. "Not so good. He's still passed out. We have to be patient. The blade is badly injured and it will take a while to heal," Maru told the team.  
The sun is slowly setting and everyone is going to sleep. Maru also checks Blade for the last time and then goes to bed. The helicopter feels a stab in the fuselage and opens its eyes a little. He looks around confused. Nothing but darkness. It gradually recognizes the regular flashing of the monitoring devices to which it is connected. Next to him is an IV pole that slowly injects liquid into the helicopter. Slowly his feeling for space and time returns and he understands that he is in the medical hangar. It must be night after dark and silence, he thinks. Only now does Blade remember why he's here. Maru must have given him something to relieve the pain since Blade has only minor complaints. Still, he feels how exhausted he is. He wants to move a little to get a feel for his current physical condition, but he can't. Blade finally gives up and closes his eyes to get some sleep. Tomorrow he will surely find out more about his current condition.

It's already light outside when Blade slowly opens his eyes. He watches Maru examine him. The forklift does not notice that Blade is awake until he hears a low moan. ,, Good morning buddy. How do you feel? "Maru asks gently." Do you want an honest answer? "The helicopter asks wearily." Wouldn't be bad, "says Maru, grinning." Crappy! "Blade whines." I have a feeling that my head will soon burst, not to mention the pain. "Maru taps his flank gently and makes Blade flinch slightly." That goes away. You were lucky. Not everyone survives these burns. But now you need some time to get well again. "The helicopter nods slightly and closes its eyes to rest a little. Maru leaves the medical hangar and notices Dusty, who is waiting for Blade messages." Is there something new? "He's asking worried. Maru nods." He woke up, but he doesn't feel well. The fever gives him a severe headache. "Can I see him?" Asks the little SEAT. He needs rest and as much sleep as possible. But I'll let you know when he's better. "The forklift answers calmly.  
Hours later, Blade wakes up and feels nothing but pain. He tries desperately to distract himself, but to no avail. The pain becomes so severe that the helicopter becomes dizzy and uncomfortable. He starts to vomit. Minutes later, the pain becomes unbearable. Blade cannot help but scream in despair. "MARU !!!" The little mechanic hears the plaintive cry and sprints to Blade. "What's going on ...", Maru stops when he sees the miserable picture in front of him. On the bed is a suffering helicopter that has already vomited and is now staring at Maru with a pained look. ".. Help me ... please .." Blade gasps exhausted. Maru works quickly and gives Blade a stronger pain reliever. "Everything will be fine. It will be over soon." He tries to calm the sick, injured helicopter while cleaning everything and dabbing the cold sweat with a damp cloth from Blade's cockpit. The blade slowly calms down and falls into a feverish sleep. Maru puts a new warm blanket over his torso and lets Blade sleep.  
Days pass and Blade feels better from time to time. He is now back in his own hangar and in his own bed. His injuries heal well and he has been repainted. The rotors have also been replaced. The helicopter is now recovering from its remaining fever and can now be visited.  
Dusty takes the opportunity to finally visit Blade. He carefully knocks on his hangar door. He hears a soft "come in" and slowly opens the door. Blade smiles when he sees his rescuer. "How do you feel?" Dusty asks a little worried. ,,Better. Much better. Many thanks. Maru says I need to rest for a while, but I'll be fit soon. "Blade answers a little tired. I'm relieved. We thought we'd lose you," said Dusty, somewhat depressed. "Hey come here." Blade says. Dusty nods and slowly rolls towards the helicopter. "I'm fine. The storm that kills me has not yet brewed and it will not happen," Blade says calmly and playfully pushes the plane aside. Dusty smiles in relief. "I'm just glad you're the old one again." He can't help but gently cuddle up to Blade. Blade smiles softly and cuddles Dusty under the covers. Both smile happily and fall asleep peacefully.  
The next morning Blade wakes up first and looks at the sleeping Dusty at his side. He was still snuggling up to him. Blade smiles gently and lets the plane sleep a little longer. Shortly afterwards the little SEAT wakes up and yawns. "Good morning sleepyhead says Blade grinning. ,, Morning Blade. How are you?" Asks Dusty. Blade rolls its eyes slightly. "I said I'm fine." "Sorry. But I'm really worried about you." Dusty pouted. "It's okay. But I'm getting a memory problem here. I need fresh air and some exercise," Blade says. "You know what Maru thinks about it," says the plane, shaking its head. "I know. But he doesn't have to know," Blade asks. Dusty gives in. The helicopter nods and the two leave the hangar hoping that they will not be discovered. After ten minutes the two land again. Blade is pretty tired now, but happy. Dusty and Blade roll to the hangar when someone calls from behind. "Caught !!! You know what I said about flying. Should I unscrew your rotors from you again?" The two planes turn in shock and see Maru shake her head in front of Blade. "I know Maru. Sorry but I needed some fresh air. Blade was a little embarrassed. "It's okay. But now you go to bed and rest and Dusty will make sure that you follow my instructions. "Maru says with a grin. Blade nods yawning and rolls with Dusty into the hangar. There the helicopter lies in his bed and yawns again. Dusty puts a blanket over his torso and smiles when he sees Blade snuggling into the blanket and falling asleep peacefully, the SEAT leaves the hangar and assures Maru that Blade is sleeping soundly.  
Blade is fully restored days later. He stands in front of his hangar and enjoys an extended shower that Maru gives him. The sun warms his body and Blade is happy to finally be healthy again. The rest of the team is also relieved. "And next time there's a storm, please don't fly back in there. Maru asks the helicopter and everyone starts laughing. "Don't worry! I've learned my lesson," Blade replies, laughing.


End file.
